Little Monster (rewritten)
by heyitsmelucyxxx
Summary: /-when they found her she was face down floating in a bathtub filled with purple liquid-\ jade,beck&the rest of the gangs lives 6 years after Hollywood Arts. xxx (rewrite and ending to a canceled story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back!  
**

**Sorry it took me forever to update thins but I was really sick and in a recovery center for a while. While I was there I completely quit writing and when I got back home it took me a while to get re-inspired. When I finally decided to update, I re-read Little Monster and didn't even recognize the writing! My style has changed so much in a year so I thought i would completely rewrite this and finish it! I plan on finishing this very soon so I can start posting stuff I am currently interested in and working on so I can really be proud of what I am posting!**

* * *

_-They found her face down floating in a bathtub filled with purple liquid-_

xxx

Five years. It had been over five years since she had been in LA and over six since she had driven down Sunset Boulevard, the all too familiar road leading to the eccentric school she had graduated from.

The last time she was here she was in a cap and gown, and suddenly the nostalgia and heartbreak was all too tangible.

Haphazardly, she pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of the ridiculously expensive black BMW she regrettably bought two weeks ago. There was really no reasoning behind the purchase; no one drives themselves in New York. Decked. Her bright red high heels clicked against the pavement as she swayed her hips in her tight black jeans that matched her leather jacket. It might be May in California but she's still Jade West.

As she made her way to the entrance she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the stares and not-so-discreet whispers from the people around. She had gotten used to stuff like this after the first few Grammys and acquired Golden Globes but it didn't make it any less obnoxious.

So she simply put on her trademark smirk and raised her eyebrow to a few of them to make them feel important. Have to keep the fans happy, but that's as nice as she's going to get.

Once she reached the double doors a good looking older man with short blonde hair held the door open for her with a dreamy look on his face. She might have been interested if he didn't have a ring on his fourth finger. So she gave him a wink and continued down the hall stoping only to chuckle at the noise the door made when it slammed in his face and snapped him out of his fantasies.

As she walked down the corridors she noticed hundreds of various finger paintings and messy crayon colored drawings of butterflies and happy families. She gave out a small sigh thinking of the last time she had been in this school. When she scared children into answering questions for her weekly podcast on TheSlap.

Not being able to wait any longer in the obnoxiously bright hall she opened the door and swiftly entered the classroom. Upon hearing a small excited gasp and looked over at the little girl with long black hair, pretty eyes, and the cutest smile you had ever seen. Then the little girl rapped her pale arms around Jades legs and giggled.

"Hey Kiddo."

* * *

**Okay! Well I didnt change much about the first chapter but the next few ones are a lot different!  
please review and let me know what you think!  
Its good to be back,  
**

**xxLucy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made this as sort of a combination of the old 2nd&3rd chapter, hope you like it!**

**as always I own nothing but my pants.**

* * *

"Hi-Hi auntie Jadey!"

"What did I say about calling me Jadey?" she said with her eyes brows raised and teeth clenched in effort to keep her voice soft.

"That you would bring back Rex and make him share a room with me." The teary eyed little girl said with a pout.

The gang was convinced that Robbie would finally get rid of Rex once he got a steady girl friend but unfortunately that wasn't the case. Robbie kept his hand shoved up that puppet all through graduation, college and eventually down the isle. Fortunately it wasn't as strange due to the fact he was standing across from a girl with bright red hair and a hot pink wedding dress who recited her vows in a mixture of giggles and sobs. The only reason that Robbie finally threw out Rex was because when his baby girl was born she was absolutely terrified of her father's wooden friend.

"Good, now don't call me that." She finished quickly.

"Kay kay auntie Jade!" her tears instantly dried and a smile was back on her face "Why are you here?" she asked twirling a curl around her tiny index finger.

"Well, since your dad isn't getting off work for another hour and your mom is cooking dinner, she asked me to pick you up." Jade explained, "Why do you not want me to pick you up?" she asked, a warning glare on her face.

"No! Don't be mad!" she yelled as she scuffed her sparkly sneakers across the spongy floor of the classroom. A habit she obtained from her father.

"Excuse me but class doesn't end for another 7 minutes." Someone interrupted. Typical, Jade had never met the woman and yet she knew her name.

"And you are?" Jade asked looking at the woman up and down. She was short, not nearly as short as Cat but Jade had a good 3 inches on her. She had shoulder length curly orange hair she up into a some kind of messy updo Jade would go as far to call a pony tail. She wore an ankle length red dress covered in big yellow sunflowers that Jade wanted to set on fire rather than look at.

"Oh I'm sorry, I am , Allison's teacher" she said with a smile that reached ear to ear.

"Who are you to tell me when I can and can't pick up my niece?"

"We-well it just th-that the schoo-" She stuttered.

"We're leaving now!" Jade finalized and quickly grabbed Allie's miniscule hand.

"Wait! Auntie Jade! I was playing with my new friend!" she pleaded with her big brown eyes. Jade couldn't resist.

"Fine, I will wait."

Jade waited until the final bell rang and Allie ran over with a tan skinned boy with long black hair an exasperated look on his face. The same look everybody had after hanging with a Shapiro for too long.

"Auntie Jade! This is my bestest friend in the whole world!" Allie exclaimed making the shape of a globe with her arms as she said the word world. Jade took a good look at the boy and her heart skipped a beat, he looked freakishly similar to a guy she hadn't seen in years.

"Hi, I'm Thomas." The familiar faced boy said awkwardly looking down.

"Jadey….Auntie Jade" Allie corrected herself. " Can Tommy come over for a play date today?"

"I'm not sure about that…"

"Please?Please?Please?Pleeeeeaaaaaasssseee!?" Allie begged.

"OKAY!" Jade yelled. This girl is the perfect mix of her parents, and that wans't always a good thing. "but only if his parents say its okay." Jade West wasn't the poster child for responsibility but she didn't want to be charged with kidnapping on her first day back to town.

"Yay!" Allie cheered while jumping up and down still holding onto the hand of the awkwardly positioned boy next to her.

Suddenly Tommy looked across the room and a huge grin spread across his lips and his little features lit up as he sprang towards the door.

"Hey little man." She heard a voice directed to Tommy say.

Jade quickly turned her head, her black hair and blue highlights whipping around her to see a gorgeous male figure leaning coolly against the door frame.

"Beck?"

* * *

**Please review, I love knowing what you guys think about this story!**

**See you soon!,**

**xxLucy**


End file.
